


All because of Homecoming (Eren x Reader)

by bokunofanficacademia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Breakfast, Car Sex, F/M, Flirting, Homecoming, Love, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokunofanficacademia/pseuds/bokunofanficacademia
Summary: You don't want to go to homecoming, but Ymir ends up persuading you to come with her.Never in your life did you expect it to turn out the way it did.
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss & Ymir
Comments: 62
Kudos: 462





	1. Back Seat

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I heard a lot of people are here from tik tok, so if you are hello, and I'm glad ur here :) haha
> 
> my tiktok: @bokunofanficacademia

Another High School dance. Your worst nightmare. Who will you dance with? Who will you talk to? Nobody. So why would you even want to go?

“You're coming. It’s final.” Ymir demands. Ymir has been your best friend for years, and she still is. She always pushes you to do things, which can be good and bad.

“Who said that?” you question.

“Me, I did,” she tells you.

“I don’t know, why would I even want to go? I don’t have a boyfriend or anything,” you complain. “You can find yourself one,” Ymir tells you.

“Why are you going?” I ask. “I’m going to dance with Historia, and nothing’s going to stop me,” Ymir declares confidently.

“That’s great, and you can tell me all about it after the dance,” you explain.

“You mean I can tell you all about it at the party,” Ymir corrects as you roll your eyes.

“Come on, it’s a Friday, have some fun!” she exclaims trying to hype you up. “It will be a great night, but it would be even better if you come.” You were starting to get annoyed with Ymir, but you were also glad that she wants you to have some fun.

“What time is the dance?”

“Is that a yes?” Ymir cheers.

“Maybe,” you laugh. 

“I’ll take that as a yes then, the dance starts at 8:00 pm,” Ymir informs you, “I will find you a pretty dress from my closet because I know you have none."

“Dang,” you laugh. 

The bell rings, it was the end of the school day and you were going home with Ymir to get ready for the dance. 

“Get in loser,” jokes Ymir. You smile and slide into the passenger seat of her car.

During the ride to her house, both of you blast music and happily chat. 

“We’re home Mom,” Ymir greets her mom. Her mom welcomes the two of you inside the house. You and Ymir sprint to the kitchen to grab some snacks, then run up to her room to talk. 

Ymir’s room was usually messy but still organized, although today it was rather clean. Her clothes were all neatly folded and put away, and her desk was actually organized for once. She had even made her bed, what a shocker. 

“Why is it like, actually clean in here Ymir? Are you planning on bringing someone over?” you smirk. 

“You know it,” she grins slyly. Both of you laugh while eating your snacks. 

It was 6:30 and we had to leave the house in an hour. 

“Time to start getting ready!” Ymir declares, “Get up you lazy bum.” You groan, pulling yourself off the floor and following her to the closet. It was time to pick out a dress. You aren't excited about this part. 

“What color do you want?”

“I don’t care, you decide,” you sigh. 

“Fine with me,” she smiles and digs through her clothes, occasionally holding one up to you, critically eyeing how it looks. 

After a couple of minutes, Ymir yanks out this dark blue dress. It was simple, made of beautiful, smooth fabric, and fit you perfectly, although it was a little short. She tells you to try it on, so you do. You know there’s no use fighting her. You swiftly undress then put on her dress. Once you finish getting dressed, Ymir gives you feedback. 

“I like it! What do you think?” she inquires. You don’t want to spend any more time on dresses, so you quickly tell her you like them, but when you glance at yourself in the mirror, you actually don’t completely hate it. You like the color and design, but not so much the length.

“Great, now it's my turn,” Ymir says and pulls out a dress for her to wear. She quickly strips, then throws on her dress. 

"Now, what panties are you wearing?” Ymir queries with a mischievous grin. You shoot her a look.

“Why are you asking that?” you ask, holding back a laugh.

“Cause what if you end up hooking up with a cute guy! Things might happen, and you want to be wearing a cute pair.” 

“Just normal ones, nothing fancy,” you reply.

“Well, we're going to change that.” Ymir runs over to her closet again and grabs these cute pink panties that left nothing to the imagination. 

“I’m not wearing these! And why do you even have them?” you whine.

“Yes, you are.” She throws them at you, dodging the question as you roll your eyes and put them on.

“Are we done getting ready yet?!” you beg. 

“Not yet, I have to put a little makeup and eyeliner on. Come to the bathroom with me, you're getting some too.”

“Only eyeliner!” you yell as she walks ahead of you, ignoring your complaints. 

It is nearly 7:30, almost time to go. You and Ymir put on your coats and walk outside to the car. 

“I can’t believe you’re actually coming,” Ymir blurts. 

“Yeah, me neither,” you respond. 

Before you knew it, you were at school. Here we go. 

“You ready?”

“Yeah, I guess,” you respond halfheartedly. The two of you walk in side by side. You immediately felt boredom creeping up on you, and there were still 10 minutes before the party would even officially start. Unsurprisingly, Ymir starts looking at Historia. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t go to Historia yet. I’ll wait until the party starts,” Ymir assures you, noticing that you had caught her staring. That means you have 10 minutes with Ymir before she leaves you, knowing her, probably for good. 

The two of you walk up to the table where a variety of food was spread out for everyone to eat. You guys grab some fruit punch, and while you’re turning to go back to where you were standing, you hear someone shout “Eren get over here”. Right after that, a boy bumps into you, nearly causing you to spill your drink.

“My bad,” he says, giving you an apologetic look with the ghost of a smile, and continues to run over to his friend. 

“He should watch where he’s going,” Ymir complains, shooting a pointed glare at his receding figure.

“No it’s alright, I didn’t mind,” you tell her. 

“Only because he was cute,” Ymir laughs. Knowing she was right, you laugh as well. You secretly hope that you would run into him again.

“Hello high schoolers, homecoming has officially begun,” your principal announces with a cheap, staticky microphone. You knew that meant that it was time for Ymir to go. You wish her luck and she was off, pushing people aside to get to Historia.

Now what? You were all alone with no one to talk to, just like you had known you would be. 

You decide to go outside to get some fresh air.

You walk out the door and sit on the bench. You then look over to the side and see the boy who had bumped into you, leaning against the side of the building while smoking a cigarette. You want to talk to him, but you don't know what to say.

“Hey.”

That voice sounds familiar. You look up with shock to see that it was the boy you want to talk to. He was wearing this dark blue suit that fit him perfectly. It emphasizes his strong arms and lean figure. He has brown hair, and it was up in a man bun. He has greenish-blue eyes, and a silver nose piercing on the left side of his nose. He smells like fruity candy. It was great. You thought he was cute before, but seeing him now with smoke curling from his lips and a cigarette dangling from his fingers, you decide that he is actually ridiculously hot.

“Hey.” 

What are you up to?” he asks you.

“Nothing, you?” 

“Nothing.” 

The two of you awkwardly look away at the same time. There is silence.

“You're cute, why aren’t you dancing with anyone?” he teases. You didn’t expect him to call you cute, so a small smile creeps across your face.

“I could ask you the same question,” you respond.

“Well, I asked first so you should answer first,” he tells you.

“Fine,” you give in, “dancing is not really my thing. Now it’s your turn. Why aren’t you dancing with anyone?”

“It would be a pain if everyone asks me to dance,” he answers. 

“Why?” you wonder. 

“Cause I can’t be bothered to decline everyone’s invitation,” he laughs. You like how confident he is. 

“Ok Mister Confident, I see you,” you laugh with him. “What’s your name?”

“My name is Eren Yeager, what about you?” You introduce yourself. 

“Well, it's a pleasure to meet you,” he asserts. 

“You too,” you tell him.

“You want one?” he asks, handing you a cigarette.

“No, but thanks,” you decline. 

“Aw why not, you don’t want to get high with me?” he whines. You both laugh, and you shake your head. He’s such an idiot. 

“Well then what do you wanna do?”

“I don’t know,” you say.

“Why don’t we grab something to eat?” he smiles, “I can drive us somewhere.” You thought that would be a good idea, you can have fun and get some good food with a hot boy. Ymir will be proud of you. 

“Yeah sure, that sounds fun. Let me look inside real quick and check on my friend. Don’t go anywhere,” you wink and run back inside the school.

“Wasn’t planning on it, beautiful,” you hear him call out, making you smile again.

You look around for Ymir, and after a few seconds, you spot her. She was dancing with Historia, right under the spotlight. Both girls have smiles on their faces, dancing slowly to the music. Great! You were so glad Ymir got what she wanted. You walk back outside to see Eren waiting for you. 

“Finally, you’re back,” he said, “let’s go.” You follow him to his car all the way in the back. In the middle of the parking lot, you grab his arm. He looks back at you, and says, “What’s up?”

Feeling bold, you say, “Kiss me.” You want to make out with him.

“Huh?”

“You heard me, kiss me.”

“You sure? I don’t want to invade your space or anything, we haven’t talked much,” he worries. 

You thought it was sweet that he cared about that, but you said, “No, it’s fine.”

“Alright,” he replies, “I wouldn’t turn down a kiss from a cute girl like you.” Eren turns your body to face him. He slowly put his hands on your waist, and you put your hands on his soft, smooth face. He brings his face to yours and your lips met. You can feel his tongue inside your mouth, and he can feel yours. You didn’t know whose tongue was whose. You can taste his saliva and the faint taste of strawberry. His lips are so soft like a pillow. You want more, and so did he. The kisses get rougher and more demanding. You can feel his hands wandering, tracing your curves.

“Let’s get in the back,” you gasp between kisses, opening the back door of his car and you both get inside. His car wasn't messy, but it also wasn't neat. 

Both of you are sitting in the back.

He leans towards you and kisses you. Immediately after he says, “Sorry, I should have asked you. My bad.” Instead of responding you kiss him back. Then you lean against the door, and pull him into you, kissing him deeply.

“What next,” he questions, “I’m following your orders, today princess.” 

“Take off the top of your suit,” you order. He smirks, “Why don’t you help me with that.” You smile, then start to undress him.

“Unzip my dress halfway.” He does so. He was now looking at your bra, and you could tell he wants a touch. You bring one of his hands to your bra, then tell him to take it off. He slowly unlatches your bra, and your breasts are out for him to see. 

"What now?” he asks, not taking his eyes off your tits. Even though he asks, he didn’t wait for you to answer before kneading one of your breasts with his right hand, while sucking on the other. His shyness flew out the window. 

You let out a soft moan from the feeling of his soft, wet tongue caressing your hard nipple. You could feel his saliva all over you, and his hot breaths tickles your chest. He slides his hand down your stomach, making you flinch from the cold, and slips it under your dress while continuing to play with your breast. Then he leans against the other door and points to his lap, signaling for you to sit there. You climb onto his lap, and you could feel his huge erection pressing against you. He slips his hand back into your dress, stroking the wet spot on your panties with his rough hands. He rubs his fingers along your underwear driving you crazy. He looks at you, silently asking for permission. You nod your head eagerly, needing to feel him inside you. He swiftly takes off your panties before bringing his hand up and lightly running his cold fingertips along the inside of your thigh and skimming your back, relishing the way you arch into his touch. 

He leans forward, licking up your body and softly biting your neck. You tilt your head back, letting a deep moan escape your lips. He ran a finger through your wet slit, relishing the way your body quivers from the unexpected touch and how you cry out in pleasure. Suddenly he moves his hand off your body. Opening your eyes to glare at him, you watch as he brings a finger to your lips and whispers in your ear, “Shhhh, stay quiet, if you’re naughty, I’ll have no choice but to punish you.” You could feel his hot breath tickling your ear. Suddenly, he starts softly licking your ear and you have to bite back another moan. Seeing that you were following instructions, he tilts his head and roughly murmurs “Good girl,” into your ear, making you even wetter. He lowers his head and starts tracing circles around your nipple, delicately nibbling on the sensitive bud. It took every ounce of control you had to resist screaming out. Finally, you couldn’t take it anymore and whimpered insistently, hoping he would get the message. With a low chuckle he nods and to your relief, moves even further down to the burning between your legs. His middle finger slowly teases your entrance while he caresses your folds. He rubs his fingers against your clit and enters you, curving his fingers just the way you like it. You welcomed the touch, grinding your hips along with his thrusting fingers, desperately needing the friction, not even trying to hide your moans anymore. 

“Lean back against that door,” Eren orders.

You quickly follow his orders, feeling his erection growing underneath you. 

He brings your legs up to his shoulders. “Spread your legs.”

He brings his mouth to your dripping hole and starts to lick, his warm tongue setting you on fire. “You taste so good,” he murmured, making you smile. The feeling of his tongue curling and sliding inside of you was overwhelming, and you needed more of it. You grab his hair, pulling him closer, and accepting your invitation, he roughly squeezes your ass and thighs, pulling you closer to his hungry lips. You felt his nose ring brush against your clit, sending shocks through your body. You let out a breathy moan tightening your grip on his hair, hearing him give an aroused groan. The cold sensation of the metal piercing on his nose ring rubbing against you, along with his slick tongue, made your legs begin to quiver. 

“Eren, don’t stop,” you beg. 

Eren smirked, “I wasn’t planning on it,” he informs you.

He sucks on your clit, thrusting his fingers into you again with renewed vigor. Feeling you tighten around his fingers, he steadily increases his rhythm until you are in a world of pleasure.

“I’m going to come,” you realize.

“Did I tell you that you could?” Eren asks, smirking, forcing his knuckle deep inside of you.

You gasp arching your back. Then, you flinch when you feel his other hand lightly pinching and rubbing your nipple. You threw your head back with another loud moan.

“Please, can I come?” you ask desperately.

“Good girls deserve to be rewarded,” he replies.

Your body trembles and shakes with the best orgasm you’ve ever had in your life. He leaves wet kisses all over your thighs, gradually slowing down his thrusts to help you ride out your orgasm. Afterward, he slowly licks his lips and your thighs, making sure to get it all. He pulls out into a deep kiss, and you couldn’t help but moan when you taste yourself.

“Delicious, wouldn’t you agree?” he asks, and you let out a breathless laugh at his comment. 

“You're an idiot.”

You reach for his crotch, wanting him to feel the same pleasure he gave you.

He lightly grabs your hand and says, “Sorry, I don’t have a condom on me right now, and also, we can save it for when we get home.”

“When we get home?” you question.

“Yes, you’re coming home with me.”


	2. His Apartment

“What do you mean?” you ask.  
“I live alone, my parents bought me my apartment. So don’t worry, we won’t be interrupted,” he smirks.  
“Well, my parents think I’m going to Ymir’s, so as long as Ymir lies I should be fine,” you think out loud. You quickly pull out your phone and text Ymir about your plan.

“It’s settled then, let's get in the front,” he suggests.  
“Wait, we have to put some clothes back on,” you remind him.  
“Ohh yeah you're right,” he agrees.  
You quickly zip your dress back up and he puts the top of his suit back on. You both get out of the backseat. He sits in the driver's seat and you sit in the passenger's seat.  
“Don’t worry. I don’t live too far, so you’ll be able to touch me soon,” he laughs.  
“Shut up,” you reply while laughing.

When you guys got to the apartment complex, you were amazed by how fancy it was.  
“Follow me," Eren grabs your hand, and you follow Eren into the complex and up to his room.

‘11037’, that was the number written on Eren’s door. He unlocks it with a key, and the two of you go inside.

His apartment has a color scheme of black, grey, and white. It is very modern and spacious. He has a bedroom that's connected to a bathroom, a kitchen, and a living room. The only source of light in the apartment is the shine of the moonlight and the stars peering through the windows.

Eren opens his bedroom door then walks inside it. He lays in the middle of the bed, and points next to him. “Come over here baby, please?” You follow him inside, and shut the door behind you. You quickly leap on top of the bed and lay next to him. He scoots up the bed and lays his head on the pillow. Your head is in between his legs. You move so your face is right on top of his crotch. You tug at his belt, silently asking for approval. He smiles, and nods his head. 

With no hurry, you slowly unbuckle his belt, and you felt his erection growing. You pull down his underwear exposing a thick, hard cock. “This is going to destroy me,” you think to yourself. Eren’s heated gaze turns you on even more. You grab it, barely wrapping your fingers around his member. “Fuuuck - holy fuck,” Eren groans from the sudden grab. “Don’t do that,” he lets out a breathy laugh, but you have more tricks up your sleeve. You stop being patient and quickly insert his cock into your mouth. You could only fit half of his dick. You slowly work your way down to his base and slowly back up to the tip. Then you swallow his entire member down to the base making Eren shiver from the pleasure. The tip of the head keeps hitting the back of your throat as you bob your head up and down.

“Daaamn that feels so good. Keep sucking... just like that,” Eren growls. You move faster, wanting to make Eren feel good. You start using your hands as well, moving them up and down along the shaft as your tongue swirls around the tip.

“S-slow down I’m gonna-a cum,” Eren grunts. But you disobey him and only go faster, this time you gently stroke his balls. You can feel his swelling penis about to burst but you want to tease him a bit more. So you bob your head even faster not letting him stop you as he drowns in ecstasy from the sudden pleasure. He rolls his head back into the pillow as he is about to cum but you pull away right before he finishes.

"Why did you stop?" Eren asks with a dissatisfied face.  
“I want to see you beg,” you say mischievously.  
“You’re such a naughty girl,” he teases you. “Now finish me off before I get impatient,” he demands.  
“Only if you say please,” you say as you grip his throbbing cock even tighter. Eren furrows his brows displeased with your antics. He grabs the back of your head and shoves it onto his cock, deep down your throat, not allowing you to breathe. You gag and softly cry from the rough treatment, but you enjoy the feeling of Eren dominating you. Tears stream down your face from the pain and pleasure combining. 

“Now that’s a good girl,” Eren coos.  
You let Eren use you as he pleases. Feeling every thrust hitting the back of your throat, Eren starts to go harder. You know he's at his limit through his hot frantic breaths becoming erratic as he comes close. He grabs your head and shoves it down to the base, ejaculating in your throat as he groans and you struggle to breathe.

“Swallow it as punishment for edging me.”

You gladly swallow every last drop. You pull away and glance at Eren’s seductive face. He brushes your hair behind your ears telling you did a good job. You blush from the compliments.

“Now take off your dress,” Eren commands you, as he takes off the rest of his clothes. You stand up, and slowly strip in front of him, realizing that you left your bra and panties in his car. You are now standing in front of Eren completely exposed.  
“No bra or panties?”  
You see a huge smile appear on his face.  
“I forgot them in your car,” you admit.  
“It’s alright,” he says, tracing your body with his eyes, “I don’t mind.”  
He pats the bed, wanting you next to him.  
“Come here, beautiful.”

You awkwardly shuffle over to the bed, feeling a little embarrassed. He lays you down onto the bed softly as he swarms you in kisses from your forehead making his way down to your collar bones. Your cheeks redden from the gentle shower of kisses he gives you.

“Touch me wherever you want,” you tell Eren. You could feel his hard cock rub against your thighs.  


He begins to play with your sensitive nipples with his left hand, and uses his right to finger your dripping hole. His big, warm hands all over your body make you go crazy. You want to return the favor, so you squeeze his hard cock. He shivers from your sudden touch.

“Eren, fuck me now,” you demand.

Following your orders, he grabs a condom from the drawer next to the bed. He keeps teasing your pussy, thrusting his middle finger in and out slowly while rubbing your clit with his thumb. He skillfully tears the condom using his teeth and frantically rolls it down his shaft. A soft moan escapes from your lips when he removes his wet fingers from your soaked pussy. He pulls you up and places you on top of him so that you're facing him.

Eren admires your body.  
You turn red from embarrassment. Eren grabs your thighs and starts to massage them making you quiver. In response, you grind on his cock. His tip keeps grazing your clit as his shaft is rubbing along your entrance, sending you over the edge. But he doesn't stop there. He lifts you up, positioning his tip right under your entrance. He pushes your hips down onto his erect cock. You gasp for air from him hitting your deepest spot. You start to lose balance and lean on Eren's broad shoulders for support as you shudder from the intense pleasure. You wrap your arms around his neck.

“Already tired? We just started,” Eren says with a smirk.  
You know he's doing this on purpose, so you take the lead. You move slowly up and down. Getting used to Eren's large member is hard. You feel it hitting your cervix as you bounce on his shaft. You move faster, and faster, and the bed is creaking very loudly. You are about to come but Eren suddenly grabs you and flips you over onto the bed facing him. You could see droplets of sweat on his forehead between his furrowed eyebrows.

“Why did you sto-mngh-ph!” you ask but get interrupted by his lips crashing into yours. Eren forces his tongue into your mouth, intertwining with yours. Your mixed saliva drips down your chin as you continue to interlace your tongue with his. Your mouth burns up from Eren's passionate kiss. After what felt like an eternity, Eren pulls away with strands of saliva still connected. Eren looks at you unsatisfied, and you panic thinking that you turned him off.

“What’s wrong? Did I do something wrong?” you ask with a panicked face.  
“You’re so...”  
You wait anxiously for his reply.  
“So fucking hot,” Eren says with a deep growl.  
Your eyes are wide in shock.  
“I thought I turned you off though?” you say with confusion.  
“What? How? With that cute face and lewd body of yours, any guy would be aroused.”  
Eren leans into your ear.  
“Do you want proof?” he charmingly whispers, sending tingles down your spine.  
He grabs your hand and brings it to his hard, hot rod. It twitches from your touch, leaking precum all over your hand.  
“You see, it’s quite the opposite. I want to fuck you so bad that just looking at your adorable face is enough to make me cum,” Eren says with a deep sultry voice.  
But before you can respond, he crashes his mouth onto yours but this time with more intensity. He spreads your legs apart and positions his tip at your entrance, and with one swift move, he vigorously thrusts into you. Without delay, he continues to pound you until your legs become numb and your hips ache. You keep coming over and over again, dripping all over the sheets as you cling onto him. Eren embraces your body as he deeply thrusts into you one last time releasing his load deep inside you.

“Haahhh,” Eren breathes.  
You feel warm liquid filling up the condom.  
“That felt so good,” Eren confesses.  
He slowly pulls out not wanting the condom to slip off. He skillfully takes off the condom and ties it, throwing it into the trash. You lay there out of breath. Eren grabs a damp towel from the bathroom. He brings it to the bed, and starts to clean your body.

“No, it's alright. I can clean myself,” you shyly interrupt him.  
You try to get up but there is no strength in your legs.  
“Are you sure about that, sweetheart?” he jokes.  
You look down to hide your embarrassment.  
“It’s ok, I made you into this mess. I'll clean you up. Stay still.”  
Eren gently goes over your back with the warm towel. Still sensitive, you shiver from his touch. You stuff your face into the pillow in shame, as you endure Eren’s soft touches. He turns you over to face him.  
“Don’t hide from me. I need to clean the front,” he says.  
You reluctantly move your hands to let him wipe. His soft touches turn you on again, but you have no more strength. You don't notice, but Eren was holding back the urge to pounce on you again for round two.  
Once Eren was done, he turns around to throw the towel in the laundry bin. Your face turns bright red again. There are scratch marks all over his back from you clinging onto him so desperately. When Eren turns around, you quickly hide under the covers pretending to be asleep. You hear his steps slowly come near. You tightly clench the covers so you don't have to face him. His steps stop at the foot of the bed. He climbs onto the bed and lays down right next to you. Eren wraps his arms around your body into a warm embrace. You feel his hot breaths next to your ear, as he kisses the back of your head.

“I know you’re awake princess.”  
Flinching at his words, you give yourself away as you try to squirm away. You sense his hard abs firmly pressing against your back as he squeezes you even tighter, not wanting you to escape.

“Let me see that cute face of yours.”  
“No, it's embarrassing,” you answer.  
“What, your face?”  
“No… it’s your back,” you warily reply.  
“My back? What about my back?” he teasingly asks.  
“The scratch marks..” you quietly answer.  
“I already knew about it, I just wanted to tease you.”  
You’re in disbelief. You cover yourself even more.  
“You’re so mean,” you say as you pout.  
“Aw come on, I’m sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings,” Eren apologizes, “so can you show me your face now?”  
You feel bad for overreacting, so you turn around to face Eren’s handsome face.  
“You finally turned around, cutie pie,” he says with a smile.  
Your face is burning again. You avert your eyes and look down at his broad chest.  
“I should stop teasing you. You’re gonna turn into a tomato if I tease you anymore.”  
You turn even redder and you pout from the constant teasing.  
“Even your pouting face is cute. What about you isn’t cute?”  
“Oh my gosh, would you stop and just go to sleep. I'm gonna die from embarrassment,” you insist.  
“Haha, ok fine I’ll stop now. But in return, you have to let me hug you the whole night,” Eren pleads with puppy eyes.  
“What? But-... ok fine,” you give in to his handsome face.  
He reaches over to turn off the lamp. After that, he goes back to cuddling with you, resting his chin on your head. You slowly relax into Eren’s sturdy arms. You’re drowsy, and your eyelids start to flutter. You slowly fall asleep to Eren’s steady heartbeat. The last thing you remember is him kissing you good night, as you close your eyes and drift off into a deep sleep.

You feel a heavyweight on you as you open your eyes, and you realize you're still cuddled in Eren’s arms. You take a peek at Eren’s attractive face and stare for a solid minute. You snap out of it, not wanting to get caught by Eren. Then you look into the mirror on the other side of the room. You’re horrified by your discovery: hickeys cover your entire body. You quickly wrap yourself up. You slowly inch your way off the bed, but before you can get up, an arm pulls you back into an affectionate bear hug. You’re now facing Eren.  
“Where are you trying to sneak off to now?”  
“I was just going to the bathroom,” you say avoiding eye contact.  
“Did you have fun staring at my face?”  
“How did yo- Were you awake this whole time?” you quiz Eren.  
“Maybe... Don’t you smell something delicious?”  
You take a couple sniffs, and smell delicious foods. The image of pancakes and eggs flow through your mind. You look at Eren confused.  
“I made us breakfast buttercup, you hungry?”  
You nod your head.  
“Then let's feast,” he laughs and starts to get out of bed. You saw his lean, naked body, and it reminds you that you are still naked as well.  
You sit up, “Eren, what am I going to wear?”  
“Here, I’ll pick you out some sweatpants and a hoodie for you to wear.”  
“What about underwear and a bra? I know that you don’t have a clean pair of those!”  
“It’s fine, you won’t be needing those anyways,” he smirks, then walks over to his closet.  
You laugh at his comment, then walk over to meet him.  
“Here, some grey sweatpants, and a hoodie. I tried to pick something that matches, so you should be thankful,” he teases. You thank him, then quickly dress in Eren’s clothes while he puts on some sweats.  
Both of you walk out of his bedroom, and head to the kitchen table to eat breakfast.  
You and Eren are sitting across from each other.

While you are eating, all Eren did was smile, and he never took his eyes off you.  
“Aren’t you going to eat?” you giggle.  
“Yes, but not until I’m done admiring you.”  
You look away so he doesn’t see how embarrassed you are.  
“Don’t hide your face, pretty girl,” he tells you. Just hearing him say that in his deep voice was enough to want to make you hide even more. You can feel yourself getting wet in the sweatpants he just gave you. You look down at your pants, trying to see if there is a damp stain. Thank goodness there isn’t.

“You’re getting wet already, aren’t you?”  
“No way, of course, I’m not,” you try to lie.  
“There’s no need to lie to me,” he smirks.  
“But I’m not!” you lie again. You don’t want to have to cover your face again.  
“Don’t be a brat, tell the truth,” he demands.  
“Ok, fine. Maybe I am a little wet,” you admit.  
“A little?” he laughs. “Is that so?”  
“Yes,” you lie, “now shut up and eat, idiot.”  
“Fine, fine. I’ll eat,” he gives in and takes a bite out of his eggs.  
You take a spoonful of vanilla yogurt to your mouth, but a little happens to end up in the corner of your mouth. You reach for a napkin, but Eren grabs your wrist. He leans over the table, and gently grabs the back of your head. He tilts his head, licks the corner of your mouth, and casually sits back down with a smirk on his face.

You are shocked, and you are trying to process what just happened in your mind. But, you have the urge to kiss him back. You lean towards Eren and gently bring your head to his. You lightly kiss his lips, then pull your head away. But he immediately pulls you in for more. The both of you aggressively kiss, and you could feel his tongue inside your mouth. His nose ring was tickling your face, and it only made you want him more. When the two of you finally pull away, strands of saliva are still connecting between your mouths.

Embarrassed, you run to the bathroom panting, open the door, and shut yourself inside. You sit on the toilet and try to catch your breath. You need to cool down and fast. While in the middle of panicking, you hear Eren’s voice. “Hurry up, we’re leaving soon.”  
“Where are we going?” you yell back.  
“The mall.”

The mall? Why would he want to take you out?

You completely forget that your parents think you're at Ymir’s house. You run out of the bathroom to grab your phone from Eren’s nightstand. You haven’t checked your phone since around 8:00 pm yesterday.

“Are you that excited to go to the mall,” Eren asks while watching you run out of the bathroom.  
“I have to text my friend,” you quickly respond, and pick up your phone.  
“Hey, I’m at Historia’s, I will have to tell you all about it later” is what you see when your phone turns on. Ymir sent that message around 10:00 pm last night. You text her and tell her you are at a boy’s house.  
She immediately responds, “OMG, WHOSE HOUSE?!?!” You laugh at how excited she is. You text back “Eren Yeager’s” and wait for her response.  
Ymir sent back a shocked emoji... Then she sent “Eren Yeager…” Seeing that made you worry.  
You quickly text back “What does that mean?”  
Ymir says, “I’m just impressed! He’s the captain of the basketball team, he’s pretty popular too, and I’ve heard he’s nice.”  
“Who did you think it would be?” you message back.  
“Some nerd,” she says honestly.  
“Wow Ymir,” you send back while laughing. “My parents think I’m at your house. Eren wants to take me to the mall, so I'm going to tell my mom I’m still with you, ok?”  
“Alright, that’s fine, if your mom asks my mom about it, she’ll cover for you.”  
“Ok great.” you sigh of relief. “Where are you btw?”  
“I’m back at my house. I stayed at Historia’s pretty late last night, so I don’t even know what time I got home. If you need clean underwear and a bra, have Eren stop at my place. But anyways, if you end up staying the night at Eren’s again, we’ll cover for you.”

You thank Ymir and put your phone back on Eren’s nightstand, but it tumbles and falls under the bed. You bend over to get your phone, but you happen to notice something under the bed. It was a pair of panties. Trying to process what this could mean, you feel Eren's hand on your ass. He taps it, leans over, bites your ear, and lastly, leaves a trail of wet kisses down your neck.  
“Is everything ok darling?” he whispers into your ear.  
“Yes,” you reply while standing back up again with your phone in your hand.  
“Ok good, let me throw on a shirt, then we’ll be ready to go,” Eren tells you.  
“What?! There is no way I’m wearing this! I don’t have a bra or panties on.”  
“And? I told you that you won’t be needing those,” Eren laughs.  
“We need to stop at my friend Ymir’s house, she will give me something cute to wear,” you notify Eren.  
“What?! What I gave you isn’t cute?” he teases you by acting hurt.  
“No, it’s just-”  
“I’m just kidding, let’s go get in the car.”  
Eren grabs your wrist, locks his apartment door, then escorts you out of the complex. The two of you get in the car and head to Ymir’s house.


	3. The Mall

Eren pulls up to Ymir’s house.  
“Alright, I texted Ymir, and she should be waiting for me on the other side of the door with some clothes,” you inform Eren.  
“Ok, go get them, but don’t keep me waiting.”  
You walk up to her door and knock.  
Ymir opens it, and says, “Hey girl! How have you been?”  
“Good, how about you?”  
“Good, good. How was Eren’s house last night?” she asks with a smirk on her face.  
“It was great,” you try not to blush while getting flashbacks.  
“You’ll have to tell me all about it later, ok?”  
“Yes, most definitely. And you’ll have to tell me about Historia’s too, ok?”  
“I will,” she promises. She hands you a bag of clothes, and says, “I’ll walk back to the car with you.”  
She grabs your hand and the both of you walk confidently back to Eren’s car.  
Eren smiles at you.  
“Took you long enough,” Eren jokes as you get in the car. You sit in the passenger's seat, close the door, and roll down the window so you could still chat with Ymir.  
Ymir glances at Eren, “If you hurt her, I will fucking beat your ass, you hear me?” Ymir threatens Eren.  
Eren laughs, then says, “Don’t worry. She’s in the right hands, isn’t that right, beautiful?” You nod your head, and you try to hide the smile on your face.  
Eren rolls up the window, signaling that he wants to be alone with you again. This makes you laugh because Ymir drops her mouth open.  
“Who said you guys could leave yet?” you hear from Ymir’s muffled mouth.  
Eren points at himself while smiling, then pulls the car away from her house.  
You and Eren both laugh when you pull off.  
“Ding!” It was your phone. You pick it up and see a message from Ymir.  
“If you change in the backseat of the car, make sure that cocky bastard doesn’t peek, alright?”  
You smile, happy to see how much Ymir cares for you.  
“Ok I will. Thanks Ymir!” you send back with a smiling emoji. 

Eren takes your phone out of your hands and puts it inside a cup holder.  
“I want your attention.”  
You lean over to his face and kiss him on his cheek.  
A light blush comes across his face, but you could tell he didn’t want you to see it. You turn to look outside the window while blushing as well. 

“What are we going to do at the mall?” you ask.  
“I’m not sure, we’ll see when we get there. Maybe we can catch a movie or something.”  
“Yes! That’s a good idea,” you tell Eren. 

When the two of you arrive at the mall, you reach for the door handle, but Eren grabs your shoulder, “Let me.”  
He gets out of the car and opens the door for you. He extends his hand. You grab his hand, and he helps you out of the car. You were so busy talking with Eren, that you forgot to change into Ymir’s clothes.  
“Wait, Eren, I need to change.”  
“Oh yeah, go in the back.”  
“Alright, but don’t peek,” you wink, and get in the back.  
“Wasn’t planning on it,” you hear Eren say.  
You are in the back, and Eren is standing outside the car, with his back leaning against the door.  
“Hurry up. We don’t have all day,” he laughs.  
You quickly strip, then dress into Ymir’s clothes. She gave you a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. Thank goodness she gave you something plain.  
You knock on the door, and Eren opens the door for you.  
He holds out his hand and says, “Come on, let’s go.” The two of you walk from the car hand in hand.  
You look at the reflection of the glass on the entrance doors. The two of you look like a couple, so you remove your hand from his.  
“What was that for? Give me your hand.” He grabs your hand and the two of you interlock fingers. You get flustered, but Eren stays calm.  
“Let’s go look at the movies that are showing this afternoon,” suggests Eren. You nod your head and follow his lead. 

Together, you look at the movies that will be in theaters. The only one available was a cringe horror movie. 

“Looks like this is our only option, what do you think?”  
“It’s alright, we should watch it. I think it would be fun.”  
“Alright,” Eren says, and the both of you walk up to the ticket counter.  
You tell the person working in the ticket booth that you need two tickets.  
“Ok,” the worker says, “would you like the ‘love seat’? It’s a seat that has a row to itself, and it's for couples.”  
“No, we’re not-”  
“Yes, we'll take it,” Eren accepts.  
Eren pays for the tickets.  
“Ok, great! The movie is in theater number fifteen,” the worker informs you both. The both of you walk up to the theater. The two of you are still holding hands. He leans over and kisses your cheek. 

“You excited?”  
“Yeah, I am.”  
“When was the last time you went out like this?”  
“I don’t know, I usually prefer to stay in my house then go out,” you admit. “But I go out sometimes with Ymir.”  
“What a loser,” Eren laughs.  
“Shut it,” you say, trying not to laugh with him.  
“I want to get to know you more, you seem interesting,” Eren acknowledges.  
“You do?”  
“Yeah,” he smiles.  
“And what do you mean by interesting?” you laugh.  
“You don’t seem boring and basic.”  
“Thanks Eren,” you laugh, and he smiles at you. 

You made it to the snack area. Eren grabs a large popcorn and asks, “What drink do you want?”  
“Sprite please,” you reply.  
“Ok, same. Can you grab two?”  
“Yeah sure,” you grab the two soda bottles and follow Eren to the cashier.  
“Are you going to pay for all this?” you question.  
“Yeah, of course, and it’s not like you have money with you anyway,” he laughs.  
The two of you head to theater fifteen and find your seats.

“Here we are,” Eren announces, the ‘love seat’.  
This seat is red, heart-shaped, and big enough for two people to sit in. It was in the middle of the theater, and it has a whole row to itself. It wasn’t too close to the screen, but it wasn’t too far either. “I wish they had these seats for one person,” you thought to yourself. 

“Well, what are you waiting for? Sit down,” he tells you.  
You sit in the seat and Eren sits next to you. 

The red, soft fabric was so comforting to the skin. You can also feel the warmth of Eren’s body on yours. You already want to kiss him. He put his arm around your shoulder and kissed your cheek. Your cheeks start to turn as red as the seat. 

The movie starts, and there are only a few people in the theater. 

“Do you want some popcorn,” Eren asks, handing you the bowl.  
“Yeah, sure,” you accept. The popcorn is so tasty. It didn’t have too much salt, but It didn’t have too little.  
Eren sees how much you are enjoying the popcorn and laughs, “You gonna save some popcorn for me?”  
Laughing as well, you say, “I don’t know, but you better get some quick before it’s gone.”  
“Ok then,” he smiles and snatches the bowl out of your hands.  
“Give it back,” you pout, as you try to grab the popcorn back from him. Eren buts the popcorn far from your reach, so you lean over and your head falls in his lap. He gets flashbacks from the last time your head was in that area. He puts the popcorn down on the floor.  
“Well then.” He places one of his big, warm hands on your head and pats it. You get butterflies in your stomach.  
He lifts you head up and places his hand on your thigh. “If you’re going to turn me on, I should be able to do the same.”  
“So, you want to play that game, huh?” you quietly laugh. You bring your hand and place it on top of his crotch, and he shivers from the sudden touch. You smirk at him while rubbing your hand on his clothed cock. You could feel his huge erection growing by the second.  
He smiles and slides his hand from your thigh to between your legs. He rubs his middle fingers along your clothed pussy. Both of you let out a small groan from the touches you are receiving.  
He lightly tugs on your sweats, silently asking for permission. You nod your head, and he slips his hand down your pants. Eren teases your pussy through your panties. You lightly pat on his crotch, it was your turn to ask for permission. He nods his head, as you slide your hand in his sweats. You go underneath his underwear and start to play with his tip. He goes underneath your panties and rubs lazy circles around your clit. You let out a quiet moan from the pleasure. 

“Princess, you know it’s rude to be loud in a movie theater.”  
You bite your lip, as he slowly goes deeper inside your hole. You realize that you should give Eren some pleasure too, so you grip his cock. He groans from the unexpected grab. You rub circles around his tip, and he throws his head back in pleasure. You start to move up and down his shaft, increasing the speed every few seconds. He threw his head back and started to quietly moan more and more as the pleasure increased. 

“I thought you said it was rude to be loud in a movie theater,” you mimic him.  
Eren laughs at you copying his comment. You groan as he slowly takes his fingers out of your dripping whole. He licks his fingers, making sure not to miss a single drop. Eren takes your hand out of his pants. Next, he grabs your waist and squeezes it. He lifts you up and places you on his lap. You can feel his hard, clothed cock underneath you. You grind on his crotch, and you can hear him softly moaning, as his hands are still on your waist. The faster you move, the tighter his grip becomes on your waist.  
“Slow-mmffp. Ahhh, slow down,” Eren groans. “Don’t make me- ahhhh. Don’t make me cum.”  
“I want to hear you beg,” you demand.  
“Please. Mffp- Beautiful- ahhhh, please?"  
You start to move slower and eventually stop. As Eren is panting, you grab the popcorn off the floor and start to eat.  
Eren chuckles, watching how easily you went from playing with him to eating.

Once Eren settles, he wraps his arms around your stomach. He kisses your cheek, then slides his hand up your shirt. You jump from the scare on the screen, but Eren thinks it's because of where his hand is.  
“Sorry darling,” Eren apologies, taking his hand out of your shirt.  
“No, no. It wasn’t you, it was the movie,” you inform him.

The two of you continue to watch the movie, and the movie ends up being scarier than you thought. There are jump scares left and right, causing you to flinch more and more. But Eren didn’t seem to mind. He hasn’t even jumped once.  
You let out a little scream from a scare.  
“Shhh,” Eren chuckles. He wraps his arms around you, holding you tight. “Don’t be scared loser, I’m here.” You thought it was so cute that he was trying to comfort you, so you turn around and kiss him.  
He blushes a little, then says, “You're such a scaredy-cat.”  
Right after that, the movie had a jump scare that got both of you. The two of you look at each other in fear, then laugh. 

When the movie ends, the two of you leave the theater and go back to the shopping area.  
“What stores do you want to go to, princess?”  
“Hmmm, I’m not sure. Let's look around.”  
The two of you walk past a Victoria’s Secret.  
“Let’s go in there,” you say while grabbing Eren’s wrist. 

“What a lovely couple! My name is Sarah, let me know if you need anything!” the worker welcomes the two of you.  
You both nod your head and walk further into the store. The store has a color scheme of black and pink, and it’s full of sexy lingerie. You look around and find something that catches your eyes. It was a matching bra and pantie set. You hold it up to get a better look.  
“Do you like it?” Eren asks.  
“Yes I do,” you confirm.  
“Try it on,” he says with a smirk. You check the pierce tag, and damn it’s expensive.  
“Woah, it’s way too much I can’t buy this.”  
“I’ll buy it for you, just try it on first.”  
“No way, save your money on something else,” you suggest.  
“I don’t need to, my old man’s hella rich. And plus, I want to buy something for you. So will you try it on, please pretty girl?”  
You roll your eyes, “Fine.”  
The worker that happens to be nearby asks you if you need a changing room. You tell her yes, and she brings you to one.  
She opens the door for you and says, “I’ll be back to check on you soon, I hope you like it.” She walks off.  
You head inside the room, but before you could close the door, Eren steps inside with you.  
“Hey, what are you doing?” you question with a confused tone.  
“What do you mean,” he says while sitting on the bench in the changing room, “I wanna see it on you,” he smirks. It’s not like he hasn’t seen you change before.  
You want to get this over with, so quickly start to undress.  
“Hey, don’t go too fast. We’re in no hurry,” he teases.  
You first take off your shirt, then your sweats. Next, you slowly unlatch your bra, and all Eren can do is smirk. Lastly, you pull down your panties, to the point they’re completely off. You grab the set you picked out, and put it on. 

Embarrassed, you ask Eren what he thinks.  
With a smile and his face, he tells you, “I love it.” You like it too. You start to pull off the panties, but Eren stops you.  
“Who said we were done,” he chuckles. He pats his lap, and you sit on it, facing him. The two of you start to make out aggressively. Saliva is spilling out of your mouths as your tongues collide. He rubs your clothed pussy, causing you to whimper a little. He then slides his fingers inside your panties, then inside you.  
“Fuck!” you groan, as his warm fingers move all around inside you. You use his shoulder as a pillow as he continues to tease you. The faster he moves his fingers, the louder you become.  
“Shhh,” Eren hushes you, “I hear someone coming.” You try to quiet down. He was right, footsteps are coming your way. Even though Eren wants you to be quiet, that doesn’t stop him from fingering you.  
“Hey, is everything ok?” Sarah worried. She probably heard me, you thought to yourself.  
“Mnfp- yes,” you try to say, but the pleasure was all that is on your mind.  
“Alright, let me know if you need anything,” she said as she walks off.  
Eren chuckles, “It seems someone was a little too loud, yeah?” You roll your eyes.  
He keeps fingering you with one hand, and starts to rub your bra with his other.  
“You want it off don’t you,” you laugh. He nods. You take off the bra you just put on. Eren kneads your breast while sucking on the other. 

His warm, hungry mouth on your tit causes you to whimper even more. He starts to pull his pants down, along with his underwear. He turns you around so you're not facing him.  
Eren whips out his dick, and spreads your legs a little. He thrusts so his cock rubs along your panties.  
“Take them off.” You follow his orders and remove them. Now he is thrusting on your bare pussy. You could feel his tip grazing against your clit, making you go crazy as the sides of his cock rub against your thighs. As he is doing this, he kisses and bites your neck.  
“Eren- god damn it.”  
He lifts you off his lap, then stands up. You're sitting on the bench, and Eren tells you to lean back. You lean back, and your back is against the bench. He lifts your legs so each one is resting on a shoulder. He then thrusts his hips back and forth, faster and faster, causing the pleasure to only grow larger. You’re soaking wet and the both of you know it. Eren knowing that just makes him harder. 

“Holy shit Eren, you’re so hard,” you tease.  
“Yeah I know,” Eren chuckles, “it’s all because of you. I don’t think I haven’t been hard since the night of homecoming.” 

You and Eren end up finishing around the same time.

You realize how long you’ve been inside this changing room, “We should get going.” He agrees and dresses with you. The two of you walk outside of the room, and you see Sarah. She looks scared. You don’t blame her considering how long the two of you were inside there.  
“S- So, how did it go- I mean what did you think?” Sarah stutters.  
“Uh-”  
“It was great, thanks,” Eren smirks, and heads to the cashier with you. Eren buys you the set, then both of you leave the store. 

It’s now dark outside, and you didn’t notice how fast time went by. 

“That was fun, don’t you think?”  
“Yes,” you hold his hand and interlock fingers. “Where to next?”  
“Anywhere you want.” Your stomach growls, and Eren asks “You’re hungry, aren’t you?”  
You nod your head.  
“Then how about we grab something to eat, yeah?”  
“Mhm,” you smile.  
“Well this is perfect because I know a great place around here,” he adds . 

The two of you walk for a couple minutes, and stop in front of this huge, fancy looking mansion. It looks as if it was a castle. It has glass windows and doors, and fancy gold chandeliers you can see from miles away. Through the glass you can see families dressed as if they were at a wedding.  
You stare at Eren shocked, “This is a restaurant?!”  
“Yeah, what else would it be?”  
“It looks like people live here!” He laughs at you. “Are we even allowed to go in there dressed like this?”  
“Princess, we’ll be fine. My old man’s friend owns this place, so he’ll let us in no matter what.”  
“Will we stand out? What if-”  
“Don’t worry, we’ll be fine,” he smiles at you, trying to comfort you. You let the smile sink in, and relax. “Are you ready?” Eren questions while you two stand at the gigantic, glass doors.  
“Yes, lead the way.”


	4. The Fancy Restaurant

Eren holds one of the glass doors open for you.  
You thank him, then walk in. You smell fancy perfumes filling the air. Classy music plays in the distance, and you hear the clinks of champagne glasses. You see tables full of families, and stairs leading up to another floor. There’s another floor?! You try your best not to look surprised. Eren holds your hand and the two of you walk up to the front desk. 

“Hey Eren, hello ma’am. Do you need a table for two?” the lady at the front desk greeted both of you. She was wearing a black suit with a tie.  
“Yes please.”  
“Alright, I’ll have a table for you two in no time, is an upstairs table alright?”  
“Yes,” Eren answers.  
“Sounds good. Just go wait in the area over there,” she pointed to a space with couches and chairs.  
“Ok thanks,” Eren says and walks with you over to the waiting area.  
Eren sits in a chair, and without hesitation, you sit in the seat next to him.  
“This furniture is nicer than my whole house combined,” you whisper in Eren’s ear, and he lets out a light chuckle. “How does that worker know you?”  
“Well like I mentioned earlier, my old man is friends with the owner. Because of that, I used to eat here pretty often with my family.”  
“That makes sense.” Another worker came over to you too, handed you a menu, then walked off. You glance at the menu in your hands, and you try to keep your mouth from dropping. This food is expensive as hell.  
“Eren,” you whisper, “how are you going to pay for this.”  
“Don’t worry about it, beautiful,” he smirks, “It’ll be fine.” 

A few minutes pass, and the waiter that hands you menus informs you that your table is now ready.  
You and Eren hold hands while you follow them up the gold and silver stairs that a whole elephant could walk up. Damn, why do they need stairs so big? The second floor looks similar to the one beneath it, but it has more doors. The waiter stops in front of a door that is labeled ‘Private Room 4’. He opens it for the two of you, and you both go inside.  
The room has two chairs and a huge table. It has a fancy, silver chandelier hanging from the middle of the ceiling. There is a bouquet of flowers in the center of the table, surrounded by burning candles.

Eren walks over to one of the chairs and pulls it out for you with a smile. You take a seat and position yourself so you're comfortable. Eren takes the seat across from you.  
“Will water be alright for both of you?”  
“Yes,” you and Eren answer together.  
“Perfect, I’ll be right back with your drinks,” he says, and closes the door on the way out. 

“Eren, I think this place is a little too perfect. I feel so out of place,” you worry, looking down at your sweatpants and tennis shoes. “And there’s no way I can repay you.”  
“I said don’t worry about that. I want you to have fun. And you don’t have to repay me, spending time with you is definitely enough.” You feel your face get hot as the waiter knocks on the door.  
“Yes,” Eren yells, and the waiter enters the room.  
“Sorry for the wait, pardon my reach,” the waiter says as they lean over the table to fill your glass. They fill Eren’s glass, then ask, “Are you ready to order?”  
“No, not yet,” Eren answers.  
“No problem, take your time,” the waiter responds then leaves the room.

“What do you want to eat?”  
“I don’t know yet, let me check out the menu.” You glimpse at the menu for a minute and decide what you want. “I’ll have fettuccine alfredo if that’s alright?”  
Eren smiles, “Yes that’s fine. Remember, you can have what you want.”  
You nod your head, “Do you want to share it?”  
“Yeah, that’s a good idea. I’ll order a large and we can share it.”  
The both of you wait for the waiter to come back.

You hear a knock on the door a few minutes later.  
“Yes.”  
“Are you ready to order?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Ok great, what would you like to have.”  
You look at Eren.  
“We’ll have the fettuccine alfredo, please. We’ll be sharing it so make it a large,” Eren butts in.  
“Perfect, anything else?”  
“Nope,” Eren ends.  
“Alright, the bread will be out of the oven soon,” the waiter notifies you two. He takes your menus then exits. 

You fear awkwardness, so you start a conversation.  
“Eren, how’s basketball going?”  
“Pretty good. You also play basketball, right?”  
“Yeah, how did you know?”  
“I’ve seen some of your games. You’re pretty good,” Eren tells you.  
You smile a little, “Thanks, I’ve seen a few of your games too. What’s it like being the captain of the team?” you ask.  
“It’s fun, and it’s not hard or anything. I do have some responsibilities though. The captain of your team is Hange Zoe, correct?”  
“Yeah, Hange’s awesome. They always hype us up, and they’re so informative. The team wouldn’t survive without them.”  
“Yeah I bet Hange’s one of my friends as well. When’s your next game by the way?”  
“Monday afternoon. Wait- why?”  
“I might stop by and watch. And depending on how well you do, I might reward you,” he grins to himself.  
“Reward me? What do you mean?”  
“You’ll see,” is all he says.

The waiter knocks on the door. Eren tells him to come in, and he enters the room with this big basket full of bread. It smells good as hell. He places it on the table, notifies you that your food will be ready soon, then leaves. You glance at the bread.  
Eren sees you looking and says, “Take as many as you want.” You grab a piece, and it’s soft and fluffy. The smell of the bread combined with the butter is a scent you know you won’t forget.  
“Taste it.” Eren says. You take a bite of the bread, and it’s so good. You glance at Eren, then immediately stuff the roll into your mouth.  
Eren stares at you while you eat, and you look at him confused.  
“Are you going to eat?” you ask.  
He smiles, “You’re so adorable.”  
You try not to smile while looking down at the floor from embarrassment.  
Eren notices the awkwardness and tries to continue the conversation, “So, what do you like to do for fun?”  
“Umm I don’t know, I just study on my days off and lay around. I don't really do much.” You awkwardly say. “What about you?”  
“Don’t worry about me, I'm just interested in you right now,” he smiles.  
You squeeze your hands in embarrassment and look down at your lap.  
You keep your gaze down. Time passes by and there is only silence. You slowly raise your head to see what he is doing. You see he is staring at you.  
“Why are you keep staring at me?” you ask.  
“Because you're beautiful,” he says with a straight face.  
“What? What about me is so beautiful?” You say right before the waiter knocks.  
“Oh the food is ready, come in,” Eren ignores your question.  
The waiter enters the room and places a huge plate of pasta in the center of the table.  
“Enjoy,” the waiter smiles as he exits the room, leaving you and Eren alone again. You stare at the copious amount of food spread out on the table.  
“Well what are you waiting for. Let’s eat.” Eren says while smirking. The both of you grab utensils, and begin to eat the pasta.  
You scrunch your eyebrows wondering why he ignored your question, “Eren. You didn’t answer me.”  
He looks up from his food and the smile on his face is replaced by a stone cold expression,  
“Y/N, there’s too many things about you that I find beautiful. And if you’re asking me that question because you are unable to see all the amazing things about yourself, I don’t wanna hear it again. Got that?”  
“Um… yes,” you say this hesitantly. That was out of nowhere. You can’t tell if he’s just mad or trying to compliment you. Or both?

Seconds later, he says, “Y/N. I’m sorry for getting mad at you. It just bugs me when you show your self doubt,” Eren apologizes as his head is turned to the side. You could see the blush on his face and could tell he did not want to look you in the eye.  
“I know, I know. I’m not sad or anything don’t worry,” you try to hold in your laughter. Why is he trying so hard? 

Once you both have finished eating, Eren pays and you both leave. Although it’s still awkward, he slips his own fingers through yours and squeezes your hand. Ugh, I wish I could at least treat him to something, but I don’t think I have any… you thought to yourself. You push your free hand into the side pocket of your sweatpants and feel multiple dollar bills. Ymir left me money?! Thank goodness for a friend like her. You’re grateful for Ymir’s ‘ready for anything’ personality. 

You turn to him and stare at him for a minute before saying, “Eren, I know you didn’t want me to pay for dinner, but could I at least treat you to some ice cream?”  
“Hmm.” He looks down at his watch then agrees.  
“Yay!” You pumped both hands in the air in excitement. 

Eren follows you to the ice cream shop. When you arrive at Jean’s, you enter the building. You hear Eren take a deep breath as he gets used to all the colors, flavors and smells of the shop. 

The ice cream shop is neither small nor big. Jean’s is pretty popular in this town, so the shop is bigger than the other ones around the country. It's a one story building with a long counter stretching from one wall to the other. You look around and spot the brightly colored flavor chart above the counter. The shop has a theme of lavender and minty green as base colors, and undertones of a light orange. The floor is a dark wood and the walls are cream colored. Behind the counter stands three workers. One short girl with curly brown hair, another girl with white-ish gray hair, and one tall man with ash-brown hair and light brown eyes. You recognize the man as Jean, and wave at him.

“My friend Jean’s parents own this place, and they named it after him. The ice cream they serve here is so good,” you tell Eren as you dream about all the flavors.  
“Oh okay that’s pretty cool,” Eren responds with a half smile. He looks at you nervously when you talk about Jean. Was he…?  
The two of you walk up to the counter and look through the glass to view all the flavors.  
“Hey Y/N!” Jean welcomes you, “what would the two of you like today?”  
“Hey Jean. I’ll take one scoop of cookie dough please,” you tell him.  
“What about you sir?”  
Eren responds after you, “I’ll take a scoop of dark chocolate.”  
“Alright, in a cup or a cone?” he questions.  
“Cone,” you both answer.  
He quickly scoops up the ice creams and slowly places them on cones.  
“Here you go,” Jean says, handing each of you your ice creams. You could tell under the smile he felt skeptical of you hanging out with Eren Yeager.  
Jean rings you both up at the cashier, and you pay for both ice creams.  
“Hey, do you wanna walk around outside while we eat these?” you suggest.  
“Yeah sure, that sounds like a good idea, but first I need to get something out of my car,” he smirks. Why is he smirking? “Wait here.” He hands you his ice cream, then runs out of the shop to the parking lot.  
While he’s away, Jean walks over to you and frowns, “Are you sure it’s the best idea to be hanging out with him? He’s… well he’s kind of…”  
“Kind of what?”  
“Well you know- he hangs around a lot of girls and flirts with them. Then he takes them home and acts like nothing happened the next day.”  
“He’s not… he’s not like that, Jean,” you say, now trying to push away your doubts.  
“I don’t know Y/N. That's kind of what this looks like.”  
“Jean I…” you start to defend Eren but stop yourself when you realize Jean may be right.  
You put your fingers to your temples trying to get rid of your negative thoughts.  
Unable to process them, you go and sit down at the nearest table.

When Eren returns, he's holding a small pink gift bag, and he still has that same smirk on his face.  
“Beautiful, come over here.” You walk over to him, confused.  
He whispers in your ear, “Here, take this. Go to the bathroom and open it. But be quick, we don’t want the ice cream to melt.”  
Confused but curious, you take the bag and walk to the bathroom. You go into a stall, and peek in the bag. Inside there’s a tiny box with a ribbon on it. You grab the box, and slowly unravel the ribbon. After that, you cautiously lift the lid off the box. In the center of the box, there lies a small vibrator that is covered in tissue paper. Underneath it, there is a note. It read, “Put it in if you want to. Do at your own risk”. Why is he…? you wonder. You slowly part the walls of your pussy with one hand, and pick up the vibrator in the other. You feel the strain of your entrance spreading apart as you place it inside you. You let a quiet whimper from the vibrator touching your sensitive spots. You walk out back to Eren and Jean.  
“Hey, finally you're back,” Eren muttered. Eren leans into your ear, “Is it in?”  
You nod your head. Jean raises an eyebrow at your interaction before turning and walking away.  
“Good,” he smirks. He hands you your ice cream, “Let’s go.” He snatches your hand and the two of you exit the shop. 

As you wonder what he’s planning, you glance around at the dark scenery. The moonlit sky is filled with shining stars from the sky directly above to the horizon. Although the shop is in a small town, there leads a long path stretching from the shop to the woods. The woods are only lit golden lampposts and glowing flowers. To your left there is the large mall you went to with Eren. You grip his hand tightly and direct him towards the mall, so that you and him could walk around it outside.

While the two of you walk and finish your desserts, you ask, “Why did you give this to me?”  
“I’ll show you.” Eren reaches into his pocket, and you hear the click of a button.  
Immediately, you feel this intense vibration inside you. You grip Eren's hand tight from the intense pleasure, and lean on him for support. You could feel the shock waves against the walls of your pussy and throughout your whole body.The pleasure causes your legs to tremble and shake like crazy. 

“Damn, don’t squeeze my hand too tight,” Eren teases you as he chuckles.  
“Fuck,” you groan, “S-Shut up.”  
“Hey don’t be rude or I'll increase it.”  
Only being able to focus on the pleasure, you say, “Shut your mouth.”  
“Fine then. Be like that, but remember… I warned you.” He tries to hide his smirk before clicking a button.  
“Eren! Shit!” you whimper. The vibration is increased by a significant amount as soon as you hear the click. You could feel the vibrator grazing your clit, and moving faster and faster as you try to continue walking. As you clench your teeth, trying to contain your moans, Eren only chuckles at your struggle.  
“Having trouble keeping quiet?” he grins.  
“W-watch out. Or I’ll slap th-that grin off your f-face,” you can’t conceal your annoyance with him.  
“Mhm,” he laughs, “you're having trouble keeping up right. How are you going to slap me when you can barely get a sentence out your mouth.”  
“I’ll f-find a way.”  
“You know… technically you were the one who chose to put it in. So this is basically your doing,” Eren says, trying to tease you.  
“Just quit it, al-alright.” It only became harder and harder to walk. 

A group of people are walking your way, so Eren mutters, “Try to act natural, okay?”  
You sneer at him before turning your face away from him. You feel his stare on your face as you concentrate on acting normal. You try to glance at him but he turns his head away quickly as a pink blush floods his cheeks.

The group of people are getting closer, and to tease you, Eren increases the vibrations.  
“Mmmm, Eren, god damn it. I hate you.”  
He fake pouts, “Aw, I know you love me Y/N.”  
You roll your eyes before saying, “Wh-whatever.”  
The group approaches the two of you, “Stay quiet, alright?” he whispers in your ear. You try your best to follow his orders by squeezing his hand and clenching your teeth.  
As the group walks by, you don’t let a single peep escape your mouth, knowing the consequences if you did.  
“Good girl, I guess I won’t have to punish you tonight.”  
You sarcastically smile at him before checking your watch. Your gut twists as you realize the time. 

“Shit. Shit, shit, shit. Eren I’ve gotta go, my parents are gonna kill me.”  
He quickly notices your urgency and turns off the vibrator. You sprint in the direction of the shop, trying to find a place where you can catch a bus.  
“Wait! Wait, Y/N!” He calls after you but you keep running, “Y/N! At least let me drive you home!”  
“I don’t have time! I need to get… home!” You stop to catch your breath. When Eren finally catches up to you, he grips your arms and pulls you towards him.  
“Y/N, I’m driving you home. Get in my car. Now.” Your eyes widen at his stern voice before being dragged to his car by your arm. You hesitate to open the door to the passenger seat.  
“Eren it's okay I can get home by my-,” you start.  
“I said now didn’t I?” he interrupts. You could see the anger forming from a mile away. Why is he angry all the sudden? Is he worried about me or something? I know it's my fault for staying so late, but I can get home myself… you wonder to yourself. You buckle your seatbelt and he slams his foot onto the pedal.  
“I’m taking you back home okay?”  
“Oh okay. Do you need my address?”  
“Type it into the navigator,” he replies with the same stern voice as before. No other words were said the entire rest of the ride. 

Once he drops you off, you look to his window to say goodbye, but pause and turn away before saying anything. As you walk to the entrance of your home, you hear the slam of a door behind you. A hand wraps around your wrist and pulls you back. You are face to face with Eren Yeager once again.  
He pulls you in for a kiss, “I just wanted to say goodnight.”  
Before you could say anything else, he was gone. You were left standing in front of your house with a shocked expression, and the scent of his cologne lingering in the air.


End file.
